This invention relates to a completely automatic asparagus peeling machine operated by a highly effective combination of constructions, thereby calling for a single operator only to operate two to four peeling machines constructed in accordance with the present invention.
The difficulty with most conventional asparagus peeling machine is that operators must point the end tip of asparagus one at a time to a clamping means for mechanical peeling, thereby generating unfavourable problems such as waste of man power, limited efficiency of production and easiness of producing broken asparagus, thus causing a great increase in production cost which is of a great disadvantage especially at the present time when costs of labor and raw materials are sharply increasing. Besides, two to four operators are needed for operating a single conventional peeling machine.
There are four reasons why conventional peeling machines are not completely automated: In the first place, asparagus can not advance successively one at a time with end tip in the same direction into a peeling means; in the second place, there are differences in size and in shape among asparagus and furthermore asparagus is so brittle that it can not be automatically sent to a clamping means for peeling; in the third place, such a machine is too complicated and too expensive; in the fourth place, the tip end of asparagus must not generally be peeled to avoid damage and only the body of asparagus peeled, thus making its automation practically impossible.